


of course you are; beautiful and more

by chamoon



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamoon/pseuds/chamoon
Summary: dongmin just doesn't get how bin doesn't find himself attractive.





	of course you are; beautiful and more

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely self-indulgent, first of all. this is my way of getting my bin feelings out. i ult dongmin, but listen, BIN IS A BEAUTIFUL MAN and i essentially just wanted to write about just how beautiful he is ok. 
> 
> anyways this is my first ever published kpop fic and it's un-beta'd! enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: 5/8/19  
> i fixed the tense of the entire fic. it's all in present tense instead of switching between past and present. and i adjusted a few sentences. i'm sorry if that was annoying for anyone ;v;

This is the best part of Dongmin's day. 

There is no other thing that Dongmin could do that would compare to the warmth surrounding his entire being. The comfort and security of laying in bed with his boyfriend, Bin, limbs tangled together and hands innocently touching skin or hair. Right now Dongmin has his head snuggled into the crook of Bin's neck and shoulder, his nose inhaling the scent and savoring it's warmth and softness. His arm is tossed across the other's chest and his hand is drawing circles into the other's side. Dongmin couldn't actually be sure of where their legs started and ended. Bin's fingers are splayed across his head, soothing out his hair repeatedly. 

"Minnie..." Bin murmurs softly into Dongmin's hair. His breath tickles his scalp and spreads its warmth where it hits. Dongmin loves that nickname. It's so drenched in fondness, love, and the warmth, warmth, _warmth_ that Bin's voice always holds. It's softness that instantly calms Dongmin's nerves and puts ease into his muscles, soothes out his worries. It's one of Dongmin's favorite things about Bin. 

"Binnie." Dongmin replies into the skin of Bin's neck. He feels Bin's arm tighten around his waist, pulling him impossibly closer. 

Bin chuckles and Dongmin could feel the other's chest rumble as he did so and could feel his throat vibrate against his nose as he speaks, "We sound like such a sappy couple. Is that what we are?" 

Dongmin presses a feather-light kiss to Bin's neck and hums, "I don't really have a problem with that, do you?" 

Bin hums and once again Dongmin revels in the feeling of his boyfriend's chest rumbling. It's simple, his body just working as he wills it to, as it wills itself to, but Dongmin saw it as a sign of Bin being alive and breathing. It's a small thing that proves that he's real, that he's there, and most importantly, that he is Dongmin's. There is no one else that would be able to press so close to Bin, no one else to feel the laughter bubble inside his chest, to tease the skin of his stomach softly, to inhale his scent. This privilege belongs wholly to Dongmin. 

"I guess I don't if it's with you." Bin barely whispers into Dongmin's head, his lips pressing a kiss to his hair for emphasis. 

Dongmin gently pinches Bin's side and the other feigns a yelp, jolting the two of them together, "That was cheesy and gross." 

Bin laughs, shaking Dongmin with his body, "I don't think there's anything cheesier than our nicknames, babe." 

Dongmin mumbles into Bin's neck, burying his face into the pillow Bin's head rests on. 

Bin speaks into Dongmin's head, his voice muffled and lips brushing against his hair, "What was that, Minnie? I couldn't hear you." 

Dongmin lifts his head and stares straight into Bin's eyes, "I said," he swallowed, "I like the nicknames." 

Bin cranes his neck forward and captures Dongmin's lips with his own in a short, sweet, and satisfied peck, yet it flusters Dongmin all the same with casualness of it all. Bin is cute in this effortlessly simple way that, even after a year of dating, could still scatter butterflies in Dongmin's stomach. He buries his face into Bin's neck again and huffs, "What did you actually want to say?" He asks. 

"Ah," Bin breathes, "Remember when you told me that Jinwoo wanted you to pick up a modeling gig in college?" Dongmin shakes his head. He remembers it without effort. It was a flattering offer, one he wasn't unused to receiving, but having it come from his friends always felt more genuine, more sincere. "Why didn't you take it?"

Dongmin lifts his head to look his boyfriend in the eyes again, "What do you mean? I thought I told you why." 

Bin furrows his brows, "Yea, but, I don't know, wouldn't it have paid well?" 

Now Dongmin furrows his brows as well, "Bin, are we having financial issues right now?" 

Bin sputters, "What? Oh my gosh, no, Dongmin we aren't." 

Dongmin takes his thumb and swipes across one of Bin's eyebrows, smoothing it out as if he could wipe away whatever stress or unease that began settling on his boyfriend's face, "Then why do you ask?" 

Bin flits his eyes across Dongmin's face, "Have you never wanted to try it now?" 

Dongmin moves his thumb from Bin's face and cards his hand into Bin's hair, "What are you actually asking me?" 

Bin sighs, his point not getting across, "Nothing. I was just wondering if you've ever considered it seriously, you know? I know there are so many other things you're capable of, I just thought that maybe you'd be good at it. Actually, I feel like you'd be the best at it, not that I'm biased or anything." 

Dongmin brings his other hand to pinch Bin's nose softly. The other chuckles at that as he brings his own hands together at Dongmin's back. "I could say the same about you, in fact, I could say that you would do even better than me." 

Dongmin does not miss the way that Bin's smile falters a little at that. He still smiles, but Dongmin could see that it didn't reach his eyes as well, and he watches as his boyfriend swallows the sudden lump in his throat, "That's not even slightly true. You're the beauty of the two of us." 

Bin presses a kiss to Dongmin's nose, but Dongmin narrows his eyes at his boyfriend. He props himself onto his elbow and peers down at the other, "Bin..." Dongmin begins. 

Bin squeezes his eyes shut, "It's true and that's okay." His voice does nothing to convince Dongmin that it is, in fact, okay. "I know you're my boyfriend and all, but realistically, you're the more conventionally attractive of the two of us. I'm fine with that."

Dongmin would be lying if he said his heart didn't just completely break at this. This is not the first time Bin has voiced his opinion on his appearance like this. It didn't anger Dongmin, but it made him feel helpless. Selfishly, it made him feel inadequate--that he wasn't capable of preventing these feelings from festering in his partner. Is Dongmin not an adequate lover who complimented the other plentifully and truthfully? No, of course not. Dongmin showers his partner in compliments everyday, but he knows that his words could never erase those thoughts for good. So at this moment, his job is to assure Bin that at least Dongmin thinks that he is beautiful. 

"It's not true." Dongmin says easily. 

Bin opens his eyes, but he looks anywhere that isn’t Dongmin, "I'm-" He swallows that lump again with more difficulty, "I'm not beautiful," He grits out, his fist clenching Dongmin's shirt at his back. 

Dongmin doesn't waste a second, "Of course you are." He cups Bin's cheek and turns his face towards his own, "I'll show you where." Before Bin can get a word out, Dongmin presses a kiss to one of his eyes, "Cat eyes," he murmurs, then presses a kiss to his nose, "cute, long nose" another kiss to the corner of his lips, "adorable mouth." At this point, Bin's face begins to flush and his mouth begins to warble, but Dongmin doesn't falter in his mission. "I've always found you to be the most beautiful man that I have ever seen. I will always tell you this, even if you don't believe me."

Dongmin sits up and tugs Bin forward to do the same. He sits himself in Bin's lap, cups his face into both of his hands, and presses their foreheads together. Bin wraps his arms comfortably around Dongmin's waist, rubbing circles into his lower back. "I have loved everything about you there after first seeing you. I still love your cat-like eyes that hold galaxies in them." Those galaxies look into Dongmin's own eyes, flitting back forth between one another and drinking in every word that falls from Dongmin's lips. "I still love your mouth that speaks words of comfort for me when I need it most, or words of happiness, words of anger or sorrow, and the best kisses I've ever received. Your beautiful voice when I catch you singing while you cook for us or when you shower, or when you just feel like singing," Dongmin rubs his thumbs across Bin's cheeks, "I love your cheeks too, by the way. It's so hard to not want to pinch them." Bin chuckles at that and his breath tickles Dongmin's face. "I love your height. It's the same as mine and we fit perfectly against each other." Bin pulls Dongmin closer together. "Yea, just like that." He presses his lips against Bin's once, softly, "I love you wholly. There is nothing I would change about you, even your appearance. We are both the beauties, in my eyes. I will say this until I can't speak anymore; You are beautiful, Moon Bin." 

"I love you, Lee Dongmin," Bin breathes before bringing their lips together again in one, two, three soft kisses. 

Dongmin sighs. "I know I will never be able to fully convince you for yourself. I know that there will be days where it feels worse than others, but you are the most beautiful thing on this earth, inside and out."

Bin sighs now, heavy and shaky, as if Dongmin’s word released a tension, "God, Dongmin," Bin hugs him close, "I really, really don't deserve you."

Dongmin rubs at Bin's back, "That's also not true. If anything, I'm so blessed to have you." 

Bin pulls back with a pout, "Come on, let me have this, Minnie. You're perfect." 

Dongmin kisses Bin softly before murmuring, "And so are you." 

"Okay if I say we both are can we just go back to kissing and cuddling?" 

Dongmin pulls back and hums, thinking over for a few seconds to tease Bin. It works as he pinches Dongmin's nose like he did to him earlier, "Fine."

And Dongmin will pocket Bin's words as always does. He will look back and remember them as a precious moment where, even if just for a moment, Bin saw himself as Dongmin saw him. 

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING? what'd you guys think?? i just love bin. everyone should love bin. 
> 
> i'm actually working on a (longish?) binu fairy fic right now, so if you wanna catch that then subscribe! (only if you want, ok?)
> 
> if you want to, you can bother me on my [main twitter](https://twitter.com/toduvuki) where i tweet about both kpop and anime, or my [astro only twitter](https://twitter.com/eunuvu) where i tweet about just astro :D


End file.
